


You Know I'm Not Afraid Of You. Anymore.

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Jillian didn't know what she was getting herself into when she agreed to tutor another student. And to make things worse, she'll have to spend every Saturday with Blaise Zabini. But things could get better?





	1. A Stolen Ring, Frustrated Girls, and Tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

“It was just here! Jillian! Ashley! Wake up! It’s missing!”

I woke up to the frantic screaming of Harper Tate and all of her belongings thrown everywhere in our dorm. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, not yet awake nor ready to deal with her freak-out.

“Harper, calm down. It’s not even time for breakfast and I’m sure you’ve managed to wake up the entire tower.” grumbled Ashley Clarkson, her head still resting on her pillow.

“What’s missing?” I asked.

“My ring...” She replied, still frantically searching.

This got me up and searching with her, along with Ashley. The missing ring was given to Harper last year by her father before he died. It was her most valuable possession. 

“Do you think you left it in the bathroom after your shower?” I suggested.

“Isn’t it by your bed on the table, like always?” asked Ashley.

Harper wore her ring every day. She only took it off to bathe or when she slept since she moved a lot while sleeping.

Harper checked her bed side table and the bathroom but couldn’t find anything. Her eyes started to tear up as she sat down on her bed looking defeated.

“Hey, don’t worry. It will turn up eventually. We’ll put a sign in the common room and we’ll ask everyone we know….everyone we see if they have seen it!” I reassured her as I dropped on the bed next to her.

“Jillian is right. It couldn’t have got up and flown away. It’s around here somewhere.” Smiled Ashley.

“You’re right. I just need to calm down.” Harper closed her eyes, “Think Harper.”

Harper Tate had been my best friend since our first year. I had been in the same boat as Ron Weasley when she ran to our boat to sit next to me. 

“Sorry” she said to the confused first year who was about to sit down.

I looked at her confused and she winked to me. I had never met someone so energetic and outrageous. She had short brown hair and beautiful green eyes. She was also rather tan and tall.

“Sorry, I kind of have a thing for red heads,” she murmured to me, gesturing to the Ron.

This made me laugh out loud. “I understand,” I whispered back with a wink. We were best friends from that moment on and never left each other’s side. 

We all got dressed in our robes and tidied up. Ashley made a sign to hang in the common room with a 5 Galleon reward. She hung it up and turned to Harper and smiled. Her smile could make anyone happy and it always did.

I met Ashley Clarkson on that same boat. After I had laughed after hearing about Harper’s obsession with gingers, she had started smiling herself, which then turned into laughter.

Ashley had the most infectious laughter and still does. She laughs at almost everything, no matter how funny or unfunny. But one is thing is true, once she starts laughing there’s no stopping until everyone else is laughing. And the funny thing is, her laugh isn’t even weird. Something about it just makes you really happy. And I was happy to call her my other best friend.

We headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast asking everyone we saw if they had seen her ring. We still had no idea where the ring was when we finally arrived.

I sat next to Fred Weasley and Ashley sat next to me while Harper plunked down next to George Weasley. Harper had made sure we became friends with the twins our second year.

“What’s the matter with you, Harp? Cheer up, Freddy and I are seventh years remember? You only have to put up with us for the rest of the year.” inquired George. Instead of replying, she just sighed and put her head in her hands.

“She lost her ring.” I answered for her.

“What? That’s awful. Don’t you worry Ms. Tate. I will do everything I can to find your missing ring” stated George.

“Well, I will do everything even if it kills me!” said Fred who raised an eyebrow at his brother, as if challenging him.

“That will do boys,” smiled Harper putting her hands up. ”I believe you.”

Hermione Granger rushed over to where Harper was sitting and sat down next to her, clearly frustrated. 

“Sorry Hermione, we’ve already reached our “stressed teenaged girls” capacity” sniggered Fred.

“I’ll only be a minute.” She turned to me. “Jillian, I really hate to ask you this but I’ve been so busy lately and I know you are superb at Charms and I honestly cannot stand…”

“Well get on with it” insisted George.

“Right, sorry. Well, Flitwick asked me to tutor but like I already said, I can’t. Would it be too much trouble for you to tutor him instead?” asked Hermione. I felt bad for her and I couldn’t say no.

“Of course, Hermione. I’d love to help out.” I smiled. Suddenly a new, happier Hermione hugged me from across the table and couldn’t stop smiling.

“Oh thank you so much!”

“No problem. Who do I have to tutor anyway?”

“Oh right.” Hermione looked a little less happy. ”About that, um, Blaise Zabini”

“Oh…That’s alright.” I said.

 No it’s not alright.

She started to smile again. “Really? Are you sure?”

“Of course!”

Of course not. I’m lying.

“Fantastic! I’ll go tell Prof. Flitwick!” she exclaimed and skipped off to the Charms Corridor.

“Wow. Good luck to you on that.” said a sarcastic George holding out his hand to shake mine.

“Shut it” I said, hitting his arm.

This had been an awful first day.


	2. An Invitation, Spilled Drinks, And A Locked Closet

The next day, I walked to Transfiguration with Ashley and a still miserable Harper, who had been unable to find her ring or anyone who had seen it. 

I tried not to mention anything about the ring. I was starting to wonder if we were ever going to find her ring. And I sure hoped we would. 

As I was silently worrying about Harper, I accidentally bumped into Fred Weasley.

“Well hello, just who I was looking for. I have something for you three” He said handing us a letter.

“What is it?” asked Ashley.

“Just a friendly get together in the Gryffindor common room tonight. I expect to see you all there tonight. Right, Harper?” Fred did his famous wink and was off.

“Ooh Harp. I think he likes you.” I teased Harper. It wasn’t a secret that Harper and Fred were best friends….with benefits. She was never one to really have a relationship since she always got scared. Luckily, she had Fred.

Later that evening after dinner, we raced upstairs into our dorm to change for the party.

“Who do you think will be there?” asked an excited Ashley.

“I don’t know. He did say a friendly get together. Can’t get too out of hand right?” I said, putting on mascara. 

When we went downstairs, I realized a “friendly get together” was a bit of an understatement. It was packed. It wasn’t even all Gryffindor. I started to wonder how many people the twins invited. I saw them in the middle proudly standing on top of a box with the words “WEASLEY WIZARDING WHEEZES” printed on it.

“Excuse me Mr. and Mr. Weasley. Care to explain?” I asked, crossing my arms.

“Well it’s our first party to promote our business.” George explained, tapping the box.

“You know Fred, I was wondering about a new product… ” Harper said with a wink. 

“Why don’t we discuss this somewhere more private, strictly business, of course.” replied Fred, leading Harper away.

“See ya, Harp” I said rolling my eyes. 

“Guess” said a tall, handsome blonde putting his hands over Ashley’s eyes.

“Chance, I’m not daft.” replied Ashley, pulling her boyfriend down for a kiss.

“Gah, stop. I can’t handle this much cute.” I mocked being sick.

Chance Pond was a very cute sixth year that Ashley snagged. He was the beater for the Hufflepuff Quittditch team and had the body to show for it.

“Sorry Jillian.” he said “Ash, want something to drink?”

Ashley looked at me, feeling guilty to leave. I motioned for her to go and she left with a smile.

“Awesome.” I sighed.

Alone, I tried to mingle but totally failed so I went to get a drink. After I filled my cup, I turned around and accidentally knocked into someone, spilling it all over them. 

“Oh Merlin, I’m so sorry. I’m so clumsy. Well, I guess it doesn’t look that bad. Gosh, I’m so sorry….”Before I finished the sentence, I finally saw who it was. Blaise Zabini.

“That’s okay. I’m sure you’ll recover.” He said wiping off some punch off of his jacket, surprisingly not angry.

Try to be nice Jillian; you have to tutor this boy.

“I see. Well, it seems they let anyone into these parties, huh?” I retorted.

Too late.

He didn’t look mad but amused. “I could say the same. Maybe you did mean to spill your drink on me after all.”

“I’m impressed. Usually people can’t keep up with me” I said.

Before he could reply, George walked over. “It seems we have a couple who are having a hard time relaxing. I just thought I’d help them out.”

“I feel sorry for whoever he’s…” I began to say.

“Come on you two!” George shouted.

“What?!” we both exclaimed looking confused as he somehow managed to push and shove until we were both face to face in a dark closet. The door locked.

“I can’t believe this. I’m going to kill him” I said, my hands over my eyes.

Blaise started to sniggered and then started laughing uncontrollably.

“You think this is funny, do you?” I asked, turning on the light.

“Of course. You’re blowing things out of proportion.” He smiled and turned off the light.

“No, do you see where we are?” I replied turning the light back on.

“Well, looks like we’re at a party trapped in a closet with the lights…off” he once again turned off the lights.

“Witty and smart?” I asked sarcastically. Light on.

“You forgot ridiculously attractive.” Light off.

“Ridiculously? Really?” Light on.

“Of course. Just two ridiculously attractive people in a closet together.” Light off.

“Wait,” Light on. “You think I’m attractive?”

“Yes,” Light off. “Ridiculously.”

He started to lean forward and put one hand on my waist and the other on the wall besides my head. I had forgotten who he was or what was happening until the second before our lips touched. I turned the light back on.

“Wait, wait, wait. This is crazy.” I exclaimed.

“Now what?” he sighed.

“This isn’t going to happen if you still want a tutor in Charms.” I replied.

“But…that’s not fair. Come on, I really need a good mark. Why can’t I also have a good time?” He asked, clearly frustrated.

I smiled, knowing I had the upper hand. “Sorry. I can’t teach you after…”

“Because you won’t be able to stop thinking about it, huh?” he winked.

“Yeah, it would be that bad.” I retorted, sarcastically winking back.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. I’m sure your kissing is more than satisfactory.” He replied, raising his eyebrow. 

“Damn you’re good at that.” I said, exasperated

“I’m good at a lot of things” he said, flirtatiously.

“But not Charms, which is why you need me. So, no more snog talk while I’m your tutor. Agreed?” I put out my hand for him to shake.

I watched his face go from frustrated to amused. “Agreed.”

We shook hands and the door was finally unlocked.


	3. A Broken Wristwatch, Drawings, And A Hug That Goes Too Far

Day 1 of my tutor session from hell. 

I agreed with Blaise that we would meet every Saturday at 1pm and end at 2:30. What would probably be the worst hour and a half of my life. 

“Please don’t make me go.” I wined to Ashley, who was picking out what she wanted me to wear since I wouldn’t get up.

“Jillian, get up. You have forty-five minutes to get ready and be at the library! You want to look good, don’t you?” she screamed at me, handing me my toothbrush and pushing me into the bathroom.

“Not really. Maybe he’ll be so frightened of me that he’ll run off and find himself a new tutor.” I said, before rinsing my mouth.

“Jillian, come on! Put this on and brush your hair! I’ll walk you to the library if that makes you feel better but you have to get ready.” And with that she shut the door so I could get changed. 

We were outside the library for about 5 minutes arguing until she pushed me in, getting a look from Madam Pince. I almost ran back out until I heard someone calling my name.

“Jillian.” 

Oh great.

 “Running off?” He was sitting at a table about 7 rows where I was standing. I rolled my eyes, crossed my arms, and walked over to his table, taking my time.

“Not at all. I…just didn’t see you so I was going to leave…and find you.” I said out of the corner of my mouth, hoping he would buy it.

“Sure.” He said, not at all convinced. Great, this was going to be great.

 “Can we get started?” I asked, irritated.

“Sure.” He replied, still amused.

“Let me see your watch.” I said, pointing to his wrist.

“You just got here. Are you really that impatient?” he teased.

“Just give me the stupid watch!” Now I was getting impatient.

“Alright” he laughed and handed me his watch.

I sat it down on the table and pulled out my wand. “Reducto.” 

The watch was smashed. I looked up to see the look of shock on Blaise’s face, my turn to be amused. 

“Wha…why?! Why did you do that?!” he said, face full of surprise. “That was worth a lot of money! I’m sorry you can’t take a joke but you don’t have to take it out on my stuff!”

 

“Quiet down” I whispered, looking over my shoulder towards Madam Pince. “You’re going to get us thrown out. And I can take a joke. And I can also tell you how to fix your watch!”

“Well tell me then!” he said, getting mad.

“Calm down. Let’s think. What are we? Wizards. What do we have? Wands. What are we learning? Charms. And what do we use?” I teased him.

“I got you. Just stop.” He said rolling his eyes and plopping his textbook on the table. When he flipped to the table of contents, I gasped. Almost the entire thing was covered in drawings. It was amazing.

“How did you…” I asked, grabbing it from him and pulling it closer to myself to study it more closely.

“What?” he asked embarrassed.

“It’s wonderful. Amazing” I replied giving his book back so he could find the page he needed.

“Um…thanks.” He said confused. As he flipped every page, there was a new drawing, each more beautiful and impressive than the rest. 

“Found it. Reparo.” And the watch was fixed. He looked at me waiting for my praise but I was still staring at the page.

“How?” I asked in amazement.

“Well I took out my wand and said the spell for…”

“Not that,” I said. “The drawings! There is no way you did that.”

“Want to bet?” he said, taking my challenge. He took out a pencil and started to draw in the lower right hand corner of the page. After fifteen minutes, he showed me a drawing of the broken wristwatch looking almost realistic if it wasn’t 2-dimensional. 

“Wicked…” I said, astounded.

“It’s not that great.” he said actually modestly.

“No. It’s brilliant!” I said truthfully. “Really!”

“Thanks.” He said, smiling. “Oh, I almost forgot.” He reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring.

“Harper’s ring!” I gasped.

“Yeah, Peeves had taken it and put it in the Slytherin common room. I remembered seeing the poster at the party and thought you might want it back” he said, tossing it to me. 

I was so happy I jumped up and hugged him. “Thank you so much! Oh, you probably want the 5 Galleons.”

“Actually, this will do.” He said, smirking once again. I hadn’t realized but I was still on top of him.

I got up and cleared my throat. “Right.” I sat back down and grabbed his book. “Lesson 2.”


	4. A Date, Crying, And Something Unpleasant Under The Bed

“Jillian! You will never believe it!” shouted Ashley.

I had just gotten back to my dorm from my first day of tutoring from…well, it wasn’t that bad. As soon as I walked through the door I was attacked by Ashley.

“Calm down. Where’s Harper?” I asked.

“That’s exactly it!” she squealed. “She isn’t here because she’s on a date!”

“What?” I asked, completely shocked. Harper never went on dates. Not that she couldn’t get one, she was asked all the time, but she never accepted. “Who’s the lucky guy?”

“You’ll never guess!”

 I wouldn’t have to because she would tell me. 

“Fred Weasley!” she shouted, jumping around.

“What? Oh Merlin, are you sure it was a date? Or another one of their “dates”.” I asked, skeptical.

“No! Oh, you really should have been there, it was beautiful. He found her sitting in the common room and said ‘Harper Tate, you are all I’ve been thinking about. You’re beautiful and I’ve gotten to know you pretty well.’ And then he winked. ‘But I want to get serious and I would be honored if you would accompany me to The Three Broomsticks this afternoon. You know, as a date. A real one this time.’ And then her face got all red and she said yes!” She took my hands and started jumping around the room until we both landed on the bed laughing.

The door opened and Harper skipped in, looking happier than ever. She had a smile on her face and leaped over to join us on the bed.

“Well, speak of the devil. How was it?” I asked, nudging her with my elbow.

“Guys, I think I’m in love.” She giggled.

“Oh wow, that great? Fred must really be something.” Ashley sniggered.

“Fred?” Harper asked, looked confused.

“Yes, Fred. The guy you went on a date with this afternoon.” I said.

“Oh…no not him. I met someone!”  replied Harper, with glee.

“You what!?! Was he at least a ginger?” I asked, alarmed.

“No.” she replied.

“A red head?” asked Ashley.

“No, he’s a blonde.” replied Harper.

“Not even a strawberry blonde?” I asked.

“Guys, you should be happy for me! He was really nice. The first thing he said to me was ‘how can I help you?’ and I thought chivalry was dead. And he wanted to know everything about me, my name, he even wanted to know how I liked my steak cooked!” 

“Harper, you’re in love with your waiter?!” I couldn’t believe it.

“He even has a job! Isn’t he perfect?” she replied. I wasn’t convinced.

“No! I know you don’t love him! One: He isn’t a ginger. And two: You were just on a date with a great guy, who I know you like, don’t deny it! What’s the matter?” Ashley asked, putting her arm around her shoulder.

Harper suddenly burst in tears. “Nothing…It was…great…I was having a wonderful time….but…then Fred…asked me to be his…his girlfriend….and I got scared and told him I’ll think about it…I don’t know if I’m ready to be in a….real relationship yet…” she said in between sobs. 

“Harp, what do you have to be afraid of? He likes you, obviously, he thinks you’re beautiful, and you already know his snogging isn’t half bad” I said, causing her to smile. 

“But what if I lose him? You saw what happened to my mum. She was devastated after dad died. I don’t want that to happen to me.” She said, looking down at her hands.

“Listen to me. Nothing bad is going to happen to Fred anytime soon. I promise.” I said, trying to comfort her.

 Last year her father was killed by a man in a bar one night he had been drinking a little too much. Her mother didn’t talk for at least two months after she was told what happened. 

“You’re right. I’ve just been in a bad shape lately. What with losing my ring and…” 

I gasped. “I almost forgot!” I dug in my pocket and pulled out her ring.

“My ring! How? Where? Oh…” she cried and pulled me into a hug. “Thank you so much! I’m going to go tell Fred and…accept!” she shouted as she ran out of the room.

“Where did you find it?” asked Ashley.

“I didn’t. Peeves stole it and hid it in the Slytherin common room. Blaise had saw the poster and brought gave it to me.” I explained.

“Blaise? That was….nice of him. Oh, sorry you had to give him 5 Galleons. I’ll pay you back.” She said, getting up to find her purse.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. You don’t need to. I didn’t have to pay him.” I said

“He didn’t want the money?” she asked, confused.

“Well no…I mean…well I got excited...and maybe jumped on top of him…a hug, I mean…and he’s flirtatious….well, he said that that was all he needed…and well…” I tried to explain, feeling my cheeks getting red

“A boy who would rather have a hug than money? Sounds a little suspicious to me.” she teased.

“Don’t be ridiculous. He was just having fun with me.” I said.

“I’m sure he was.” She said in a sing-song voice.

“Shut up.” I said, playfully throwing my jacket at her. She ducked and it landed on the other side of the bed. I leaned down over the side and saw something underneath the bed.

“Well hello.” I picked it up and showed it to Ashley. “Look. I think its Harper’s diary.”

“Put it back! What if she sees us and gets the wrong idea?” she insisted.

“Alright, alright…I’m just saying, now that we know where it is and if she’s ever in a bad mood and we don’t know why…” I teased.

“Put it back!” she said, grabbing it and throwing it back under the bed.

The door opened and Harper ran onto the bed. “I present to you the new Mrs. Fred Weasley!”

“Oh…Yay…Good for you!” I said trying not to seem suspicious about my recent discovery.

“Yes, we’re so happy for you, Harp!” Ashley said getting up and hugging her. She suddenly looked sick. “I’ll be right back.” She said and ran to the bathroom.

I guess she felt guilty. I don’t know why though. We didn’t look in it. But I certainly wasn’t looking in that diary anytime soon.


	5. An Ex-Boyfriend, A Pair of Binoculars, And Bad Impersonations

A week passed and another Saturday tutoring session was present.

“Do you want me to walk you again?” asked Ashley.

“No, I think I can handle it.” I replied.

“Oh, change of heart?” asked Harper, reading a book.

“Well, it isn’t that bad. He did find your ring after all. And he can certainly keep a conversation going.” I replied.

“Alright have fun on your date... I mean, tutor session.” Harper said, winking at me.

“I swear, you’re going to give Fred a run for his money. You’ve almost mastered the Weasley wink.” I said, sticking my tongue out at her and walked out the door.

I arrived at the library and looked to the table where Blaise and I had sat last time. Unfortunately it was taken by Roger Davies and Sophie Roper. 

I saw Blaise sitting at another table 3 row over. I stomped over and sat down with an angry huff.

“What’s the matter with you?” he asked.

“See those two sitting over there?” I whispered so only he could hear.

“Roger and Sophie sitting at our table. So what?” he asked, confused.

“I dated him last year before little Miss Veela came along. He told me that she only wanted to go with him to the Yule Ball only as friends because she wanted the other boys to leave her alone. And of course I believed him. When I went to go find him, I found him with her getting a little too cozy for my taste. So that was the end of that and I still haven’t forgiven him.” I told him while glaring at the couple.

“I see…” he said, staring at them.

“And now he’s got himself another pretty little blonde to play with.” I said just as they got up and started to walk out of the library.

“Hey, what do you say we forget about Charms today and have some fun?” he said, mischievously.

“What did I say about the snog-“

“Not that kind of fun. I mean spying on that git and his girl.” he said.

“I don’t know.” 

“Come on. Do you honestly want to stay in the library levitating quills or do you want to spend our hour and a half having a good time?” he asked.

Honestly, he had a point. And I couldn’t resist seeing what Roger Davies was up to.

“Let’s do it!” I giggled.

“That’s the spirit, Bremen!” he said. “Come on.”

He grabbed my arm and led me into the corridors. After trying to figure out which way they went, he decided to go right and dragged me with him. We followed the path outside and saw the couple hand in hand on their way to Hogsmeade. A third year was outside using binoculars. Blaise saw him and snatched it from him. At first, the boy protested but seeing who it was, he let it go.

“Hey!” I scolded.

“Oh come on you.” He said, rolling his eyes.

 We followed them until they went into The Three Broomsticks.

“Fancy a Butterbeer?” Blaise said.

We snuck in and sat at a table in the corner but we were still able to see their table. They sat there holding hands. It was disgusting.

“That’s ghastly.” I complained.

“What? I can’t see them from all the way over here.” He said, looking around.

“What are you talking about? They’re maybe 5 meters away.” I said, confused.

“Bremen, if you want to spy on someone, you have to do it right,” he said, taking out the binoculars. “There we go. Much better. You were right. Truly disgusting. Care to have a look?”

He handed me the binoculars. “I see what you mean. You can really see how bloody awful they really are the closer you get.”

We looked absolutely ridiculous. We were even getting a couple of looks. But I really didn’t care.

“Cute.” I said, sarcastically, as they started to snog.

“I’ll time it. See how long it takes for one of them to come up for air.” He suggested.

“Or pass out.” I pointed out

After a while, Blaise finally announced, “6 minutes and 47 seconds. Davies must have lungs of steel.”

“Sorry, I almost fell asleep out of boredom.” I laughed.

“Look, they’re actually talking.” He said.

“Oh Roger, I’m sure we’ll be together forever. I even picked out the perfect names for our children!” I mimicked Sophie in my annoying girl voice.

“What’s that? Sorry, I was checking out our waitress. She really does have a nicer arse than you.” Blaise said with a deeper voice trying to sound like Roger.

“Oh Rogey, you’re so funny. Why I….I think I love you!” said “Sophie”.

“Hm? Oh, I love you too Sarah.” said “Roger”.

We both started to laugh at our horrible impersonations. Apparently a little too loudly because Roger and Sophie both were looking at us with odd expressions. I turned to Blaise and motioned to look with my eyes. 

“I think it’s time we go.” He said getting up and leaving the money for our drinks on our table. We nonchalantly walked outside.

“Run.” Blaise said, laughing. We ran back to the castle, laughing hysterically until we were by the Black Lake.

“Going to have to run faster!” I shouted at him, as I was ahead.

“Don’t encourage me!” he said speeding up and tackling me to the ground.

We were rolling until we were stopped by a log. We laid there laughing.

“What was that? That voice!” I said in between giggles.

“Like you have room to talk! Sophie doesn’t sound like a chipmunk.” He sniggered.

We kept laughing until we calmed down, smiling at each other. I finally realized he was still on top of me and we scrambled to sit up so we were leaning against the log, facing the lake. 

“Did you see their faces?” I asked, out of breath from laughing.

“I know!” he laughed. He calmed down and asked, “You don’t still fancy him, right? Davies…”

“Oh, of course not.” I replied.

“Good.” He said. 

It got quiet. It was getting a little awkward so I decided to break the silence.

“I had a really great time today.” I said, smiling.

“So did I.” he said. “When I’m right…”

“You’re right. I wish we could do this instead of learning.” I sighed.

“Maybe we could. How about this? Saturdays, run around like idiots. Sundays, actually try not to fail Charms.” He suggested.

“I’d like that.” I giggled.

“Agreed?” he said, putting out his hand.

I raised an eyebrow which he replied with that adorable smirk.

 “Agreed.”


	6. An Annoying Teacher, An Army, and Special Talents

Two weeks went by. Saturdays started to become the highlight of my week. He always had something planned. Since it was Friday, I couldn’t help but let my mind wander…

“Ms. Bremen?” asked an annoying voice belonging to our DADA teacher.

“Yes?” I asked, unaware of what I had done wrong.

“You failed to answer my question even after I had asked you not only once but twice. This is the second time I’ve caught you day dreaming in my class. One more time and I’m afraid I’ll have to give you detention. In the meantime, 5 points from Gryffindor.” She announced.

“Sorry Professor.” I unwillingly apologized.

I turned around to see Blaise giving me a thumbs-up mouthing the word “Nice.”   I rolled my eyes and turned back around.

Later as I was walking back to the common room with Ashley, George ran up to join us.

“Heard about you and Umbridge today. She’s a fright.” He said to me.

“Tell me about it. I get yelled at for not paying attention when I’m not even learning anything.” I sighed.

“Exactly. That’s why I would like to invite you two and of course Harper, wherever she is with my brother, to a recruiting meeting for a real DADA class led by Harry.” He said.

“Recruiting? What is this? An army?” Ashley joked.

“You could say that.” George replied.

“I’m in.” I told him. I was done with Umbridge.

“Me too. When is it?” asked Ashley.

“Saturday at the Hog’s Head. Oh, and don’t tell anyone.” He said, taking off.

“Saturday?” I asked, getting an uneasy feeling.

“I’m sure Zabini will be ok for one Saturday. You’ll see him Sunday anyway. Why do you need two days of tutoring anyway?” inquired Ashley.

“Oh, well he does have a T after all” I said, trying to make up an excuse. 

 I hadn’t told Ashley or Harper about the deal we made. I didn’t want them to become suspicious. Even though there was nothing to be suspicious about, of course.

“I guess that’s understandable.” she said.

Saturday, Harper, Ashley, and I (along with Chance, Fred and George) went to the meeting and signed up for Dumbledore’s Army. I regretfully told Blaise that we would only be able to have a Sunday this week. I thought he was ok with it.

“Hi!” I said as I sat down next to Blaise at our usual table. He didn’t say anything.

“Hello? Is something wrong?”

“No. Nothing. Let’s just get this over with.” He said angrily.

“Excuse me? What’s got your wand in a knot?” I asked.

He sighed. “I’m sorry. I guess I just missed not having our Saturday.”

Our Saturday? Did it really mean that much to him?

“Well if it makes you feel any better, I missed it too.” I said, looking down.

I looked up to see him smiling at me so I smiled back.

“Well, let’s do this.” I said.

He took out his book and flipped it open. “What chapter?” he asked. When I didn’t respond, he noticed that I was still staring at the drawings. 

“Still?” he asked.

“I’m sorry.” I said, embarrassed. “But I will never get over the fact that you drew that.”

“Like you don’t have some hidden talent?” he asked.

“Well…” I started to say.

“Well?” he asked, getting interested.

“You know why I’m have such high grades in all my classes?” I asked.

He shook his head.

“I’ve never told anyone this but…I can memorize any book in 15 minutes.” I admitted.

“No bloody way.” He said astonished.

“Yes bloody way.” I giggled.

“Then why is Granger number 1 and you’re number 2?” he asked.

“Because I let her.” I said. “Could you really imagine a world where Hermione is second? In anything?”

“I see your point.” He said.

He stared at me, smiling.

“What?” I laughed.

“Looks like we’re just a couple of freaks.” He said.

“Looks like it.”


	7. A Horoscope, A Secret Diary, And A Potion With A Significant Mistake

It was the day after our first Dumbledore’s Army meeting and I was with Harper in Divination. Ashley had chosen to take Ancient Runes instead. I, on the other hand, rather be entertained by a crazy women with a fish bowl than die of boredom. Today, Trelawney had us checking our horoscopes.

“Don’t muggles use these for a laugh?” asked Harper.

“This whole class is a laugh.” I replied.

“Bremen. Yes, I feel cosmic energy radiating from your inner being. What does your horoscope say?” asked Trelawney.

“Oh right. Well it says here that I ‘will be betrayed by someone and accuse another’. And it also says I ‘will grab attention in any way I possibly can.’ And I ‘like to kiss mirrors a lot.’ What is this rubbish?” I read, getting angry.

“Don’t question the stars my child. Parvati?” said Trelawney asking Patil about her dumb horoscope.

“Don’t worry. Mine says that ‘Everywhere you go, laughter and comedy ensue. This would be great if you were trying to be funny.’ she told me, raising an eyebrow.

I couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s ridiculous. I swear, she just makes this all up to mess with us.”

We arrived back in our dorm. I laid down on bed and closed my eyes. Harper had thrown her books on her bed but they missed and fell on the floor. She sighed and bent over to pick them up.

“What’s this under my bed?” she asked.

“What?” 

She pulled up the diary. “This.”

“I thought it was yours.” I said confused.

“I’ve never seen this, let alone write in it.” She said, flipping it open. She gasped. “Jillian. This is Ashley’s.”

“No. She was with me when we found it.” I said, running over to get a closer look.

“I recognize her hand writing. Why didn’t she want you to know it was hers?” she asked.

“I don’t know.” I said. 

Why would she pretend that it wasn’t hers? Did she not trust me? What was so important in that diary?

Harper gasped. I hadn’t realized but she had already started reading it.

“What?” I asked.

“Ashley…she thinks she’s pregnant.” She said, bewildered.

“How? Well, I know how but…it can’t happen, not to her….it would ruin…do you think she’s told Chance…of course not, she would of told us first…why hasn’t she told us...that explains her getting sick, I thought it was just nerves…Harper, what are we going to do?!” I rambled.

“Nothing. We can’t tell her we saw what she wrote. She’d never trust us again.” She replied.

“Why should she? We snooped.” I said.

“When was she going to tells us, huh? Trust me, we just need to get her to tell us.” She said.

“You’re crazy. But I trust you.”

Later, we met up with Ashley and went to potion class. We had started to make the Elixir to Induce Euphoria when Harper tried to get Ashley to tell us her secret.

“Hey Ash, have you’ve been feeling ok? Lately, you’ve looked a little green.” Harper said.

“Oh, have I?” asked Ashley.

“Just a little. Probably just because of all the food you’ve been eating. I didn’t know you liked bacon?” she asked.

“I didn’t. I just become fond of it….recently.” she said, getting a little nervous.

“Weird. Sounds like symptoms. I don’t know what of, could be anything.” Harper said.

“I guess you could say that.” Ashley was getting nervous. She sighed and said, “Look, I’ve been keeping something from you two…Jillian!!”

I hadn’t realized but I had poured the entire bottle of Shrivelfig liquid into the cauldron, turning the potion’s bright sunshine yellow to a dark murky black. Snape came over to us, fuming.

“20 points from Gryffindor for Ms. Bremen’s lack of concentration on even the most simpliest potions, almost somewhat amusing.” He said, and went on to the next cauldron.

When we were back in our dorm Ashley began to cry. 

“It’s ok Ash, it’s only 20 points.” Harper reassured her.

“It’s not that. It’s what I was going to tell you earlier. I…think I might be….” She tried to say.

“Pregnant.” I finished.

“Yes. How did you know?” she asked.

“Lucky guess.” I said pulling her into a hug.

Harper came over, joined us, and whispered in her ear.

“Don’t you think for one second you’re alone in this. We will be here for you. Always”


	8. Christmas, Lost Things, And Mistletoe

Several weeks had passed and soon it was the week before the termed end for Christmas holiday. I was busy enjoying DA meetings and my weekends with Blaise that I hadn’t even realized how fast time was going. Our last meeting with the DA was Wednesday and we left for home on Friday, which meant today was my last day to see Blaise before the holiday. I told him to meet me outside the Gryffindor common room at 5 in the morning. 

“Good morning!” I said, skipping from the common room entrance.

“Just in time. If I heard one more song from her…” He said, pointing to the Fat Lady.

“Be nice!” I said, laughing as I pulled him down the corridor.

“Fine. Where are we going anyway? He asked.

“Actually, I don’t know. I kind of expected you to figure it out.” I admitted.

“Let’s see. We spied on your ex-boyfriend, had a snowball fight, swam in the Black Lake, which by the way I’m never doing again…I’m out of ideas!” He said, crossing his arms. “Besides, where would we go? The library is closed, we can’t go outside…”

“Actually…”I began to say.

It was a crazy idea. But I trusted him.

“Follow me.” I said, dragging him to the one place I shouldn’t of took him. 

We arrived outside the Room of Requirement.

“What’s this? I’ve never noticed it before.” He said walking closer.

“Look inside.” I suggested.

He opened the door and walked in. I followed him in and gasped. The entire room was filled with random items.

“What is this?” he asked.

“I’m not sure. I wanted a place we could spend exploring and finding new things so I guess this is what the room had in mind.” I said non-chalantly.

“Wait, you need to explain why you’re talking like its normal for rooms to appear and pick out a room for you.” He said, confused.

I sighed and told him about DA and how we needed a place to meet. I told him this was the Room of Requirement and that it would become whatever you needed.

“And you mustn’t tell anyone what I told you. Please.” I said, hoping he wouldn’t.

“You realize you just told me something that could get you and everyone else expelled? And make Draco extremely happy?” he asked.

I gulped and shook my head.

“But…you do know my secret ‘talent’, so I guess we’re even” he said, smiling,

I jumped up and hugged him, “Thank you! Come on then!”

We ran through-out the piles of stuff. We found broomsticks and raced each other. I even got him to play hide-and-seek. After an hour of running around, we sat down to rest.   

“I’ve honestly haven’t had this much fun in forever.” He laughed.

“Me neither. With school and DA, I haven’t had much time for it. Except Saturdays. And even Sundays. Somehow you manage to make everything fun.” I said, smiling.

“I try.” He replied, smirking.

I looked up and saw one thing I hadn’t expected.

 “Mistletoe.” I said out loud by accident.

He looked up.

“Seems like it.” He said, not at all fazed.

We sat there for a couple of seconds in silence.

“I would hate to break a tradition you know. And I promise to still be your tutor.” I said, hoping he would get the hint.

“If you insist.” He said.

I closed my eyes and he leaned in. I felt his lips on my forehead and then it was over. I opened my eyes to see him standing with that stupid smirk on his face.

“It’s getting late. I’ll see you. Happy Christmas, Bremen.” He said, waltzing over the door.

I couldn’t believe it. Months ago, he was begging for a kiss from me. Now, things were opposite. I don’t know why but something had changed my opinion about Blaise Zabini. Maybe it was his ability to keep up with me or maybe the way he made me feel when he smiled at me or maybe because he really was ridiculously attractive. I don’t know what it was but one thing was true.

I was falling for him.


	9. Back To School, Good News, And A Love Note

I walked into my dorm after being home for 3 weeks. I forgot how much I missed being here. Or maybe who I missed seeing here. Either way, I was glad to be back.

“Well look who it is.”

I turned around to see Harper standing in the doorway. She screamed and ran to me for a hug.

“I missed you so much!” I said. “Have you heard from Ashley?”

“Not a scrap of news.” She said, suddenly sad.

“Talking behind my back, I see.” Ashley said, walking into the room.

We ran over to her and hugged. 

“Alright! Calm down! Besides I have news.” She said, waiting until we were quiet. “It seems, that Chance and I…will not be parents anytime soon!”

We all squealed and jumped up and down in delight.

“It’s a sign. The year can only get better from here!” yelled Harper, jumping on her bed.

Things were better until one night I received a letter during dinner:

Jillian,

                Meet me in the astronomy tower at 9 tonight to discuss our plans for Valentine’s Day tomorrow.

                                                                                                Your Secret Admirer

“What’s that?” asked Fred, mouth full of chicken.

“Let me see.” Ashley said, taking the letter from my hands so she could read it. “Jillian has a secret admirer!”

“Shh!” I tried to quiet her down.

“Who do you think it is?” asked Harper.

“I have no idea.” I replied.

Except one.

As I walked out the Great Hall I passed by Blaise and whispered, “See you in the Astronomy tower.”

When I arrived there, I wasn’t alone.

“Sorry Roger, I was expecting someone.” I said.

“I know.” He said.

“How could you know?” I asked, confused.

“Because I told you to meet me here, of course.” He replied.

“But I thought…”

Blaise walked in.

“Now about our date…yes?” he asked Blaise, who looked just as confused as me.

“Sorry.” He said, now looking angry. “Bremen. You wouldn’t of happened to have seen Daphne Greengrass?”

“No, why?” I asked, curious.

“Oh, just to ask what she wanted to do tomorrow…together.” He said and stormed out of there.

“What?” I asked, heart- broken.

“Anyway, as I was saying…” Roger began.

“Yes. I would love to. I’ll meet you outside before we go to Hogsmeade.” I told him.

“Oh, great.” He said cheery.

He began to say something else but I didn’t hear him. I has already left, running back to my dorm, trying to hold back tears.


	10. Sobbing, Snogging, and Valentine's Day

This was not how I expected to be spending my Valentine’s Day with Roger Davies. Why him? What had I done to deserve this? And how did he have the nerve to ask me out after he practically snogged Fleur right in front of me? I shouldn’t have said yes, no matter how hurt I was. But since I was already going, I decided to ignore him the entire way. That way I would be getting back at two ex-boyfriends at the same time. Or I guess one ex-boyfriend and an ex-friend that I tutored and occasionally flirted with who also happened to be a boy.

“Please don’t make me go.” I begged Ashley.

“You need to stop agreeing to meet boys if you’re going to try and back out at the last minute!” scolded Ashley.

“She’s right, you know.”

“Harper, please.” I said, holding up my hand, motioning her to stop. “You and George are going to live happily ever after, Ashley and Chance are going to live happily ever after, and I’m going to die alone. I might as well just call it quits and buy a bunch of cats.”

“Oh come on. You just need to relax. Show Davies what he’s been missing, but make sure he doesn’t get any of It.” winked Harper.

“It could quite fun actually. I would kill to see how frustrated Roger would get when he doesn’t get what he wants.” laughed Ashley.

“Fine. I’ll go, but only to torture him.”

Harper, Ashley, and I walked down to meet up with the group going to Hogsmeade. Ashley left with Chance, Harper went off with Fred, and I was left alone. I didn’t see Roger anywhere. I started to get hopeful that maybe he wouldn’t show up.

“Miss me?” he said from behind me. I turned around and saw Roger Davies standing behind me, his arms crossed, leaning slightly to the right, with a smile to make any girl go weak in the knees. Fortunately, I had become immune to his petty smile.

“Hardly.” I mocked smiled back.

“Merlin, I missed that.” He sighed.

“What?” I asked, crossing my arms defensively.

“How you don’t put up with any of my shit.

“I most certainly do not.” I stated, raising an eyebrow.

He laughed and hooked his arm in mine. I was going to pull away until I noticed another couple standing a couple of meters behind us. Blaise and Daphne were hand in hand. She looked extra pretty today and he looked extra happy. I sighed, reminded myself not to cry, and took Roger’s arm.

We walked into town. Everywhere I looked I saw happy couple after happy couple. I don’t think anyone there was as sad as I was. We passed Harper and Fred as they walked in Zonko’s. She gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled and pretending to puke. She laughed and walked in with Fred. At least she was happy.

“Well, where do you want to go?” Roger asked me.

“Um..,” Just as I was trying to think of some place to go, I saw Blaise and Daphne walk into Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop. “There! I mean…I’ve never been to that tea shop before.”

“Then that’s where we’ll go.” He announced, and pulled me inside the shop.

The shop was decorated in red and pink. It was sweet and cute, but because of the mood I was in, it was ugly and tacky. I saw Blaise and Daphne’s table and tried to sit down at the table closest but Roger had lead me to the table next to Cho Chang and Harry Potter, which was the second closest to Blaise. I was hit by confetti the second I sat down.

“Charming.” I said, brushing it off my shoulder. I looked over and saw Cho staring at Roger. I smiled at her. When she realized I had seen her, she turned away, embarrassed. 

“Oh, I hope Cho didn’t think I was mad at her.” I thought out loud.

“Hmm? Yeah.” Roger said, not at all listening and staring back at Cho.

Now it makes sense. Roger asked Cho and she declined to go with Harry and Roger needed a backup date A.K.A. me. I almost got angry but remembered that I had no feelings for Roger at all. I didn’t care he was using me. But I did care about Cho. I started to feel bad until I looked across my table and saw the only thing to take my mind off of Cho. Blaise and Daphne were snogging.

No. 

“So, Jillian, How was…” I had cut Roger off by grabbing his face and pulling him into a revenge snog show for Blaise. I had forgotten how good of a kisser Roger was so I tried not to enjoy it. 

I opened my eyes to see if Blaise had seen. He had all right, since he was also staring at me. If looks could kill. I closed my eyes and try to forget about Blaise for a moment. I was interrupted by the sound of sobbing. I stopped snogging and turned to see what was wrong.

Cho Chang was violently sobbing. Harry looked incredibly terrified and embarrassed. What could have caused her to get so upset? Then again, what didn’t cause her to get so upset? 

And just like that she had gotten up and ran out. Harry looked at me and Roger for a moment and then ran after her. How could I have been so selfish? While I was busy making Blaise jealous, I had roken Cho’s heart.

I started to get up when Roger stopped me. “Woah, you’re not going to let her ruin this. We were having a good time.”

“You know, Roger, you can use me all you want because I have no feelings for you what so ever. But I hurt someone else, so this has to stop. Right now.” I said getting right back up. 

“Oh come on.” He complained, grabbing my hand.

I looked over at Blaise and Daphne, seeing had been watching everything that had been happening since Cho’s meltdown.

“Piss off.” I said, shaking off his hand and stormed outside. I hadn’t realized it was raining. But if it hadn’t been for the rain, people would have seen that I was running to the tree next to the black lake, tears streaming down my face.

When I got there, I sat underneath the tree where it was dry. I started to really sob and pulled my knees into my chest. I tried to stop 3 times but kept losing control. The fourth time I had managed to calm down by taking deep breaths.

“Are you okay?” asked a voice. I hoped to Merlin it wasn’t Roger.

“Jillian?” Blaise said sitting down in front of me.

“I thought you hated me.” I said looking away.

“Of course I did. You agreed to go out with Davies.” He replied, with a hint of anger.

“I only agreed because you said you were going with Daphne.” I said, confused.

“But I…” he began to say. We both realized what had happened and began to laugh.

“I’m sorry.” We both said at the same time. We laughed.

“But really, I am. I over reacted.” I admitted.

“You’re not the only one.” He said. “Also, I’m never kissing Daphne Greengrass ever again for you.”

I smiled. “Was it really that bad?”

“Spit. Spit everywhere.” He explained, making a disgusted face.

I laughed. “Well, I might snog Roger for you again…”

He stared at me with unbelief. “I’m kidding!” I said playfully pushing him.

“I’m so sorry. When you ran out of there, I never felt so awful about myself. You looked as if you were about to break down any second. I payed for Daphne and ran after you. And then I saw you sitting here by yourself in the rain. Your Valentine’s day was totally ruined buy me. I’m so….” He rambled on.

In the middle of his speech, I realized something. Blaise Zabini cared about me. He cared about how I felt, what I did, who I was with. He cared about everything. I had always had a little thing for him but now I knew that I had an enormous thing for him. I finally looked at him for the first time after my realization and noticed he was different. A good different.

“Hey…” I cut him off. He looked confused. “Shut up for a second, will you?”

I leaned toward him with my hand on his shoulder while he cupped my cheek with his hand. 

The last thing I remembered was the smell of the rain before our lips touched. After that, I was somewhere else. I forgot about Cho and Harry, Roger, Harper and Fred, and Ashley and Chance. All that was left was Blaise. 

His mouth was warm as opposed to the chilly air. I felt myself start to relax as he ran his hand through my hair and rested on the back of my head, pulling me closer. I smiled against his lips and he did the same. 

A loud crack of thunder broke us apart. I jumped and he laughed. 

“We better get inside.” He said, standing up, taking my hand and helping me up.

We ran as fast as we could until we were inside the castle, laughing the entire way.

He walked me to Gryffindor Tower. I said the password and he shot me one of his smirks.

“What?” I asked, innocently.

“I might have accidentally heard you say my ticket to whenever I want to see you.” He said.

“Oops.” I said smiling.

He laughed and kissed me goodbye. As he walked away, I couldn’t help but sigh.

A perfect ending to a perfect Valentine’s Day. More or less.


End file.
